warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackstar78
Hello? Blackstar78 02:03, 21 July 2008 (UTC)Blackstar78 Would you be... My Apprentice?I can mentor you,and teach you all the stuff for the wiki.My favourite charecter is Jaypaw/feather. --JayfeatherTalk 02:26, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Thunderstar told me to come here and tell them that yes i'd be their friend. I also know why their roleplay thing is being deleted because they put it on the site.--Shim 19:00, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I accept her apology. The reason they deleted her rp is because the site is not for your own role play. Its only for information on warriors and places where other cat chat about warrior stuff. As for her rp site, it can be made on a site called invisionfree.com or proboards. Proboards they say is better, but I use invisionfree for my site. You have to be atleast 13 however to run a site. If she'd like to know more let me know. --Shim 03:11, 22 July 2008 (UTC) What do you want to learn? Is there any thing you want me to do for you?--JayfeatherTalk 01:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Reply Quote:lists of cats for? Is it just a fancy way to orginaze the cats? And why did you get a Barnstar (you don't have to answer that one if you don't want to- just wondering.)? How and what is a Role Play (I never understood Thunderstar2008's rp), and how do you set it up? How do you pick names for the warriors if you're making them up for your stories? How do queens choose names for their kits? How do Clan leaders come up with the warrior names? In A Dangerous Path, there is a RiverClan warrior named Runningbrook- I didn't know that "brook" could end a name- I didn't know "flight" could end a warrior's name, either. And what does Erin mean- Leafpool discovered the Moonpool? I thought Mothflight did. And who were Birdflight, Cloudstar, Spottedpelt, and Gorseclaw REALLY? What was Crookedstar's warrior name? Crookedjaw or Crookedtooth? Who was Molepaw's mentor? And am I right, or is the family tree on the Warrior's website false? Sorry to pelt you, but that's what I want to know- FYI- I have more questions, mentor! :A Barnstar is when a user does something special.I killed vandalism once it got posted.Role PLay(RP)Is like living as your cats.Moonpool is in the new territory.Moonstone is what Mothflight found.The warriors site family tress are false.--JayfeatherTalk 03:05, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Questions First off, see Policy:RfA for what sysops and 'crats are. And no need to thank me for the welcome, 'tis my duty :) Just a tip, though: when signing talk pages, just type "~~~~", not "~~~~Blackstar78". You'll see the difference ;)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 01:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) : BTW, just saw that you signed my guestbook :) Thanks for the first signature =)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 01:59, 23 July 2008 (UTC) on Darkfoot Your content related report on Darkfoot is based on the fact that that the article is incomplete. If you have information about the character, please expand the article to include the details of all of the characters appearances in the books rather than simply reporting the content a problem because it is incomplete. Thank you. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Into the Elements Deletion Process... plus, you might not know me... All of the information as to WHY ItE was placed up for deletion is available on the Deletion Discussion. Liking an RP is not grounds to keep an article on one. They've forbidden members from participating at the Wiki in relation to their characters, and I consider that grounds for filing their ad here on the Wiki as "unfair" for the Warriors Wiki, which dosen't gain editors who want to use the Wiki as an additional character collection location. If you have any further questions, let me know. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:02, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Vandalism removing all content from pages. Blanking pages is considered vandalism. If you feel an article should be deleted, place the tag at the top, replacing the word reason with why you think the page should be deleted. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:13, 24 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Kitsufox The tasks of Sysops are described on the Admin Policy Article. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:14, 24 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Sorry You make the little vertical line using shift and the key just above enter (It'll look like a pair of short vertical lines, but it'll type as | instead of what the key shows). [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:20, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Ownership & Comments Please refrain from claiming ownership or placing bylines in Comments when editing. Comments are to be used to help other editors know what your edit was about, not to claim ownership of the edit. No one user owns a Wikia Wiki, the community does. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 12:41, 24 July 2008 (UTC)